Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void
Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void is a crossover fan fiction story between ABC's TV show and Square Enix's written by Kaimi. The story was published on October 17th, 2014, on FanFiction.net. Setting Like with Once Upon a Time, the main setting for the story is , a town full of fairy tale characters brought to the modern world with a . The background story for the variety of characters is mainly located in the new world, but on Gran Pulse and in Valhalla as well. The characters of Final Fantasy XIII trilogy were brought into the town of Storybrooke with the time portal which was created by . It is not clear on how the time portal was manipulated to act as the bridge between the different dimensions and it also unknown why the Final Fantasy characters were brought here. This causes Emma to team up with Serah and her friends to find the culprit behind this situation and returns the non-Storybrooke native residents to their own world. Characters :''Note: Characters with their name in bold are currently crucial to the story.'' ''Once Upon a Time'' *'Emma Swan': A protagonist, savior tasked with bringing a happy ending to everyone. She is introduced in the first episode. *'Hook': A protagonist, pirate dedicated to Emma, often helping her with her mission. He is introduced in the first episode. *'Regina Mills': A protagonist, who is trying to change herself to become a hero, but Emma's return with Marian shake her feelings. She is introduced in the first episode. *'Henry Mills': A protagonist, he is the biological son of Emma and adoptive son of Regina and cares for his mothers. He is introduced in the first episode. *'Belle French': A protagonist, she is the wife of Mr. Gold and always tries to help. She is introduced in the first episode. *'Mr. Gold': An antagonist, he was a pact-dealer in his previous life and wishes to get his own happy ending. He is introduced in the first episode. * : A support character, she is the head nun of the convent. She is introduced in the first episode. * : A support character, he is the leader of the Merry Men band and the husband to Marian. He is introduced in the first episode. * : A support character, she is the wife of Robin Hood and was saved by Emma during her accidental journey to the of the past. She is introduced in the first episode. * : A support character, he is a young boy and the child of Robin Hood and Marian. He is introduced in the first episode. * : A support character, she is a waitress in . She is introduced in the first episode. * : A support character, she is one of the nuns in the Sisters of Saint Meissa convent. She is introduced in the first episode. * : A support character, he is a miner who acts as the voice of Storybrooke's citizens regarding potential dangers. He is introduced in the first episode. * : A support character, he is a psychologist and acts as the voice of reason, although his advices are not well received. He is introduced in the first episode. * : A support character, he is Archie's dalmatian. He is introduced in the first episode. * : A support character, he is a member of the Merry Men. He is introduced in the first episode. * : A support character, she is the owner of Granny's Diner and grandmother of Ruby. She is first introduced in the second episode. Other Disney properties *Giselle: A protagonist of Enchanted, a former inhabitant of Andalasia who ends up in New York where she falls in love with a man not from her land. She is first introduced in the fifth episode. *Robert Philip: A protagonist of Enchanted, a former divorce attorney in New York who falls in love with Giselle. He is first introduced in the fifth episode. *Nathaniel: An antaonist of Enchanted, a former inhabitant of Andalasia who ends up in New York where he turns away from his evil ways. He is first introduced in the fifth episode. ''Final Fantasy'' series *'Serah Farron': A protagonist of the Lightning Saga, a former l'Cie and a seeress who was an incentive of sorts for her sister's, Claire's, struggle against the gods of their world. She is introduced in the first episode. *'Claire Farron': A protagonist of the Lightning Saga, a former l'Cie, goddess's champion, and the god-chosen savior who was used by them to fulfill their wishes. She is introduced in the first episode. *'Hope Estheim': A protagonist of the Lightning Saga, a former l'Cie and the Academy's director, after saving Cocoon he tried to reunite with the lost friends but was captured by Bhunivelze and used to execute the god's plan. He is introduced in the third episode. *Snow Villiers: A protagonist of the Lightning Saga, a former l'Cie and fiancée to Serah, he is a man dedicated to cause. He is introduced in the first episode. *Sazh Katzroy: A protagonist of the Lightning Saga, a former l'Cie, he is a man protective of his son. He is introduced in the first episode. *Oerba Dia Vanille: A protagonist of the Lightning Saga, a former l'Cie and so-called 'saint' who is haunted by her past actions. She is introduced in the third episode. *Oerba Yun Fang: A protagonist of the Lightning Saga, a former l'Cie, she is protective of Vanille. She is first mentioned in the third episode. *Noel Kreiss: A protagonist of the Lightning Saga. He is the last known person to be born after Cocoon's fall in an alternate dimension and determined to fix mistakes. He is first mentioned in the second episode and makes his first appearance in the third episode. *Paddra Nsu-Yeul: A support character of the Lightning Saga who was a seeress cursed with seeing the future, dying from it, and being reborn. She is introduced in the second episode. *Mwynn: A goddess in the Lightning Saga, she gave birth to Bhunivelze who killed her to gain the control of the Visible Realm. She is introduced in the second episode. *'Bhunivelze': A god in the Lightning Saga, who created three fal'Cie and tasked two of them with finding the gate to the world were his mother departed. He is first mentioned in the first episode. *Etro: A goddess in the Lightning Saga, she is a failed creation of Bhunivelze who was abandoned by him and tore herself apart to be noticed by him. She is introduced in the second episode. *Lindzei: A god in the Lightning Saga, he created humanity from Etro's blood. He is mentioned in the second episode. *'Lumina': A support character introduced in , she is a girl who meddles with Claire's affairs, at times giving her advice and on other occassions barring her path. She is introduced in the first episode. *'Jihl Nabaat': An antagonist first appearing in Final Fantasy XIII, under the false face of kindness she uses Dajh Katzroy and remain a well-respected woman, a plan that is not welcomed by Sazh Katzroy. She is introduced in the fourth episode. *Chocolina: A support character of the Lightning Saga, she is Dajh's chocobo chick in the human form and a very optimistic and jokeful woman. She is introduced in the first episode. *Dajh Katzroy: A support character of the Lightning Saga, he is Sazh's son and a very energetic boy. He is introduced in the first episode. *Lebreau: A support character of the Lightning Saga, she is a member of team NORA and runs a café. She is introduced in the first episode. *Gadot: A support character of the Lightning Saga, he is a member of team NORA. He is mentioned in the first episode. *Maqui: A support character of the Lightning Saga, he is a member of team NORA and the mechanic of the group. He is mentioned in the first episode. *Yuj: A support character of the Lightning Saga, he is a member of team NORA. He is mentioned in the first episode. *Nora Estheim: A support character of the Lightning Saga, she is Hope's mother and is very concerned about him. She is introduced in the third episode. *Bartholomew Estheim: A support character of the Lightning Saga, he is Hope's father and like his wife, Nora, is concerned about their son's health. He is introduced in the third episode. *Tenio: A support character introduced in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII where he sold items to Lightning during her first attempt to save Snow's heart in Yusnaan. *Gilgamesh: A minor antagonist in Final Fantasy XIII-2, he is a traveling swordsman who collects powerful weapons. He is introduced in the fifth episode. *Enkidu: A minor antagonist originating from , he is Gilgamesh's companion. He is introduced in the fifth episode. ;Based characters *'Frigge': A character based on the minor antagonist introduced in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII as the High Priestess of the Order of Salvation. She is introduced in the second episode. ;Creatures *Fal'Cie: Beings with immense power, able to turn humans either into l'Cie with a Focus or straight into a Cie'th. The term was introduced in the first episode. *Cie'th: A strangely looking creates, commonly covered in hands; a product of either l'Cie failing their Focus and being turned into one by a fal'Cie. The creatures were introduced in the first episode. *PSICOM Armaments: Robots of various subtypes, including Tilters and Razorclaws, designed to be used as a defensive force against a Pulse invasion if such thing happened. They were first introduced in the third episode. Story Category:Novels Category:Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void